


Sorbet

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Food mishaps, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon's never had sorbet before and just his luck, the first time he has it is during a fancy dinner with Tim and lots of other guests around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorbet

Kon eyes the teeny tiny bowl that was placed in front of him. It’s a pretty pale green shade but that’s about all he can tell about it. Definitely not enough to guess what this is. He’d like to say ice cream, but no one would serve ice cream after the salad course.  
  


So he leans over on his right to whisper, “What’s this?”  
  


Tim whispers back, calm and cool, “Sorbet. Help’s cleanse the palate between meals. It’s kind of like ice cream you could say.”  
  


Kon would call it weird and be done with it. But he’s sitting in high society with many a well known Gotham socialites and businessmen, so he keeps his opinion to himself.   
  


He picks a spoon up, scoops up a hefty portion of it and pops it into his mouth.  
  


In a split second, feels like his tongue is on fire because of the  _extremely_  cold sorbet and (he’ll swear this part) accidentally super spits the bite out.   
  


Straight across the table and through a weaselly looking businessman’s wine glass. The man yells as the rich red wine soaks into his crisp shirt, bumping his elbow into the thin lady sitting beside him. Which in turn jostles her against  _her_  seating partner, who some how gets his elbow into the mint sorbet.  
  


Tim has to bite down on both lips to keep from laughing at the minor scene of pandemonium playing out in front of him. Kon however, looks around frantically hoping that no one saw him do that.  
  


“Small bites Conner.” Tim manages to tell him without choking on a laugh. Meekly, Kon takes a very small helping for his second bite and prays for the meal to end already.


End file.
